evilliouschroniclesfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Pale Noël
Pale Noel, também conhecido como O Mestre da Malícia, foi um dos Quatro Cavaleiros do Apocalipse. Criado por Seth Twiright, a criança ghoul tornou-se um assassino em série desenfreado e o líder da organização criminal. Em diferentes momentos amado de Meta Salmhofer e Milky Eights, Pale cometeu inúmeras insurreições através do Reino Mágico de Levianta. História Criação Criado por Seth Twiright em torno da década de BT 020,Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 2 Pale fundou a Apocalypse e sediou a organização no topo do Planalto de Merrigod. Como chefe da organização, Pale orquestrou vários tumultos sangrentos em todo o Reino Mágico de Levianta.Original Sin Story -Act 1- Booklet - Section 3. Escape of the Witch Salmhofer Em torno de BT 002, ele conheceu Meta Salmhofer e se tornou seu amante, introduzindo-a na organização e em seus assassinatos.The Escape of the Witch, Salmhofer - 二十歳の時　愛したのは 人殺しの犯罪者 Ele acabou se tornando conhecido como "O Mestre da Malícia" por seus massacres.Original Sin Story -Act 1- Booklet - Section 3. Escape of the Witch Salmhofer Projeto "Ma" Em torno de BT 001, Pale estava liderando os tumultos em Levianta quando Meta foi capturada.Original Sin Story -Act 1- Booklet - Section 3. Escape of the Witch Salmhofer Em algum momento, Pale entrou em um relacionamento com a prostituta, Milky Eights,Original Sin Story -Act 2- Booklet gerando um filho com ela em EC 013 antes de terminarem algum tempo depois.Ma Survival PV Com o passar dos anos, Pale continuou espalhando o terror por todo o país. Durante o quarto Projeto "Ma", Apocalypse matou com sucesso a candidata.Original Sin Story -Act 2- Booklet Legado Após sua morte, Pale foi enterrado em um enorme túmulo construído no norte do Planalto de Merrigod; a área ficou conhecida como "Apocalypse Cliff" em homenagem a sua liderança na organização. Com o passar dos anos após sua morte, Pale ganhou um culto e tornou-se adorado por alguns fanáticos por sua vilania. Séculos após sua morte, Pale e sua organização foram registrados na história pelo terror que espalharam pelo Reino Mágico, ganhando infâmia na Igreja Levin.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 1 Em seus relatos, o historiador Will Jaakko registrou o "homem diabo" como o primeiro HER conhecido.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 4 Várias organizações criminosas foram fundadas nos anos seguintes em homenagem a Pale e suas ações criminosas, nomeadas como Neo Apocalypse e Père Noël.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1 Chapter 1 Traços e Personalidade Pale era um homem destrutivo e sanguinário, ganhando o apelido de "O Mestre da Malícia". Como HER, ele sentia o desejo compulsivo de espalhar malícia pelo mundo. Sendo o líder da Apocalypse, Pale não tinha receio em matar e causou incontáveis massacres.Original Sin Story -Act 1- Booklet - Section 3. Escape of the Witch SalmhoferEmbora ele tenha estabelecido vários relacionamentos com outras mulheres,Original Sin Story –Act 2- Booklet nenhuma delas durou muito tempo, levando Meta a acreditar que Pale nunca a amou verdadeiramente, mas estava apenas usando-a para seu próprio ganho pessoal.Escape of Salmhofer the Witch – 私が得られなかった ひとかけらの愛を Após a captura de Meta, ele a abandonou. Talentos e Habilidades Como o líder da Apocalypse, Pale era um planejador e coordenador capaz. Sua habilidade em manipulação também era usada em sua vida pessoal, aproveitando os sentimentos de Meta por ele, para que ela se juntasse à organização.Original Sin Story -Act 1- Booklet - Section 3. Escape of the Witch Salmhofer Sendo um clone de Seth Twiright, Pale compartilhou o impressionante intelecto de Seth; ao mesmo tempo, ele compartilhava a visão deficiente do cientista e precisava usar óculos.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 2 Relações Meta Salmhofer: Uma das amantes de Pale e membro do Apocalipse. Embora conhecido por estar em um relacionamento, Meta acreditava que Pale nunca realmente a amou. Milky Eights: Uma das amantes de Pale. Mantendo uma relação física com ela, tanto como prostituta quanto como amante, Pale dizia publicamente ter terminado sua relação com Milky um pouco antes do Projeto "Ma". Apesar disso, manteve sua relação com Milky durante o projeto. Seth Twiright: O criador de Pale. Pale herdou vários traços de Seth; no entanto, não se sabe se Pale estava ciente de seu relacionamento, ou da afirmação de Seth de que eram gêmeos. Trívia Conceituação e Origem * O nome de Pale é derivado do "Pale Horse" dos Cavaleiros do Apocalipse, representante da Morte. * Seu sobrenome, Noël, é a palavra em francês para "Natal"; o nome da organização criminosa Père Noël é derivado do nome de Pale e significa "Pai Natal" ou Papai Noel em francês. Galeria Músicas= ApocalypseMetaPale.png|Pale em Escape of Salmhofer the Witch Milky Prostitute.png|Pale e Milky em Ma Survival |-| Outros= CocoonSethPale.png|Ilustrações de Pale e Seth no PV, por Ichika Aparições Referências en:Pale Noël fr:Pale Noël es:Pale Noël ru:Пэйл Ноэль vi:Pale Noël Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Representados por Hiyama Kiyoteru Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Levianta Categoria:Pecado Original Categoria:Presente da Princesa Que Trouxe o Sono